


Three's not a Crowd

by Sherlock1110



Series: The Happy Triple [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 'forts', Blow Jobs, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Premature Ejaculation, Sherlock being a brat, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Greg Lestrade, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, John and Greg have been in a relationship for years.<br/>Sometimes Sherlock's a brat.<br/>Sometimes Greg's a child<br/>Sometimes John doesn't know what to do with either of them, but it all works out when they all end up in bed- exhausted but ready for round 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's not a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

“Sherlock? Greg? I’m home!”

Greg’s head appeared at the door to their bedroom. “Hey, how was work?”

“Dull and uneventful.”

John grabbed Greg by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, not planning on it being rough but the DI had other ideas.

When John pulled back he noticed the taller man subconsciously move in front of the door clearly attempting to block something from view.

“What have you been up to in there?”

A guilty smile crept across the DI”s face. “I swear I’ll put it back to normal, John. It’s just… day off, I couldn’t resist.”

John arched an eyebrow and ducked under one of the other man’s arms, “You actually… Oh my God!”

Greg would have sworn John actually jumped up like an excited toddler. His boots thudded into the floor when he landed. He glanced at his boyfriend, well one of them at least, and grinned.

The DI had been busy. He had somehow managed to get the mattress down from upstairs into their room as well as the duvet and the spare 30 sheets Sherlock had gone out and bought for an experiment. The room was set out like a massive fort, similar to the ones he and Harry built when they were young, when they still got on.

The mattress from upstairs had been wedged against one of the posts of the bed, sheets had been draped out between the curtain rail and the mattress and around the four posts of their extremely large king-size bed. It looked fantastic.

John laughed. “You are such a child. I thought you were supposed to be the oldest out of the three of us.”

“By a few months.” The DI pouted.

“Talking of three of us, where is Sherlock?”

“Lab.”

“Here or at Barts?”

“He’s downstairs sulking.”

Sherlock had somehow used his powers of persuasions to convince Mrs. Hudson to let him have 221C when she mentioned no one was interested in it. Both of the older men had no idea how the youngest had managed to convince their landlady and he’d thrown some chemicals at the damp to get rid of it.

“Why’s he sulking?” John was curious.

“Experiment went wrong. I told him off.”

“Experiment went wrong? What happened? Is he ok?”

“I don’t know what happened. He wouldn’t say, but he’s fine.”

“Is he really?” John wasn’t convinced.

“Yes. Just sulking.”

“Greg, he’s probably just sulking because he hurt himself but doesn’t want to let on.”

The DI dropped his hands on the shorter man’s shoulders. They were both protective of Sherlock even for small little things, but John being a doctor always seemed that bit more protective.

“He’s fine. I checked.”

“Have you shown him this?” he indicated around the room.

“I tried.”

“What did he say?” John asked, knowing exactly what he said.

“Piss off.”

John laughed. “So he’s a tetchy sod today? I’ll go and talk to him.”

“Good luck.”

Greg quickly grabbed the doctor and kissed him again.

“I’m not going to war, babe. I’m only going downstairs.”

“Same thing, isn’t it?”

John rolled his eyes.

“Well then,” he patted Greg’s cheek. “Into battle.”

***

“Sherlock?”

“Go away.” Well Greg hadn’t been wrong, their favourite detective was indeed sulking. He was leant over one of his many microscopes.

“Greg said he had to tell you off.”

“What am I, 12?”

“Yes, you arse, sometimes.”

Sherlock didn’t smile. He didn’t even look up.

“C’mon babe. Greg’s got something to show you.”

“Don’t care.”

John sighed. He dropped his hand on the detectives shoulder. He shrugged it off.

“Please Lockie.”

“Greg’s mad at me.”

“Was the thing that went wrong in a position to hurt you?”

“It was just shattered glass John.”

“So it could have hurt you?”

“Yes. I guess.”

“Then you know why he’s mad. Or was, he isn’t now.”

He finally looked up, John noted that he looked quite put out.

“You did apologise to him?” John pulled the microscope out of reach, more than aware the younger man would find the conversation boring soon enough.

He spun him around by a hand on his shoulder. Sherlock’s brow was furrowed. “What for?”

John loved Sherlock’s narrow vision sometimes. “Well, more than likely, scaring the shit out of him.”

“He was nowhere near me- he was in the spare bedroom.”

“Not like that. For scaring him about you possible being hurt.”

“Oh,” Sherlock sighed and looked away. John held his hand out, “Do you want to come back upstairs now? Greg has done the coolest thing in the bedroom.”

“Coolest, really? Is that a word you use now?”

“Shh, trouble, I use whatever words I want.”

Sherlock took his hand and John tugged him out.

Greg was stood against the opposite wall from the door to 221C with his arms folded.

John appeared with a big grin on his face but Sherlock was slightly sheepish.

“Oh you fool.”

The DI leaned forward and pushed John out of the way grabbing Sherlock’s hand

John coughed indignantly and pushed past the others to charge up the stairs.

“What’s got into him?”

Greg took hold of Sherlock by placing both hands on either side of Sherlock’s face. The detective’s eyes widened in mock fear then burst out laughing. “I’m sorry Greg. I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“Ah, the ickle school boy’s in need of the naughty step.”

“I’m really not. And you told John that you told me off. I half expected him to laugh at me.”

“Didn’t he?”

Sherlock’s only response was to lean forward and kiss him. “But seriously, where did John go?” Sherlock asked when he had nipped at the DI”s lip until he yelped.

The older man grabbed his collar and pulled him upstairs- straight into their bedroom.

Sherlock’s expression was an absolute picture. “How old are you Greg?”

“That’s basically what I said.” The doctor appeared from inside the ‘fort’ grinning wildly. “This is great.” He clambered off of the bed and grabbed both of the others” hands, dragging them inside.

It took a matter of seconds to get Sherlock upside down and his trousers off. John had scrambled up and was sat on his arms that were pinned above his head.

“Hey!”

“Shh,” John whispered.

Sherlock struggled beneath both his lovers and his yell was muffled by Greg’s lips.

Greg tugged the detective’s pants down.

“What-” Sherlock was completely shocked.

“You said the experiment went wrong,” John whispered in his ear.

“I’m just checking for damage,” the eldest of the three said then he smirked, opened his mouth wide and took Sherlock’s length into his mouth.

“I- I’m pretty sure I’m fine!” he yelled as Greg pulled off and blew instead.

“I think you need a more thorough check, to be honest, and I think John needs to check your mouth is still fully functional.”

The doctor had wiggled his own trousers down and just as the youngest looked up he pushed his way in. Sherlock was stuck in the middle. One hand went up and gripped John’s shirt and the other one reached down and grabbed Greg’s hair.

It was mere minutes before Sherlock was struggling to hold back, when Greg sensed an imminent orgasm he pulled off. Sherlock’s moan of frustration was enough to send John in to the land of bliss.

Greg watched in fascination as John came down the younger man’s throat and immediately undid his own trousers. “I thought you were going to wait,” Greg grumbled, running his hand up and down his own swelling length.

John recovered rather slowly panting deeply. He pulled free and leant forward to kiss one man then the other, tasting himself on Sherlock’s lips. “I didn’t mean to,” John laughed, “it’s just you made him do that moany vibrating thing he does and I just lost control.”

Greg laughed too and leant up and over Sherlock who still had his arms pinned up above his head with John sat on them. He pushed the doctor, who fell back, laughing, onto a bunch of pillows. Sherlock was looking mightily shell shocked between them.

“Seriously can one of you finish me?”

They both laughed again. “Hey, I haven’t even started yet.”

The doctor scrambled around behind Greg and grabbed the lube off the side, quickly preparing him.

The DI had had enough before John had even reached a second finger. He spun around and sat on Sherlock’s erect cock taking the detective by surprise. He grunted. “Greg!”

“Sorry babe but I couldn’t wait.”

John made himself comfortable on his stomach and his mouth went straight to Greg’s cock.

“I’m quite proud of this little “fort”,” Greg groaned.

“Can we leave it up?” Sherlock asked, the perfect childlike whine that was so frequent.

There was a yelp from the DI when John bit down slightly and then pulled off shouting, “no!”

“Ahh,” both other men complained. Greg’s complaint was a double effort. He liked the idea of a fort permanently in their bedroom, but he liked the idea of getting sucked off even better.

“John…” the eldest man moaned.

“It’s alright Old Man.” The doctor went back to his task and hollowed his cheeks around Greg’s cock.

Mere moments and a lot of grunting later John had swallowed all of Greg’s release. The Inspector fell back on Sherlock the second he was finished too. They both complained when the sensible one of the trio clambered up and lay atop the others.

“I think I might sleep right here.”

“It’s a good job this “fort” of yours is large, Greggy.”

“Why’s that, babe?”

Sherlock could only use his legs because Greg was still impaled on his cock, but he managed to dislodge the doctor from his place of relaxation so he fell on one of the mattress in a heap. The DI followed suit and all three men lay panting for breath.

***

10 minutes later Sherlock rolled onto his side. “You’ve got a day off tomorrow haven’t you John?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?” Greg asked.

Sherlock pounced. “Round two.”


End file.
